All You Wanted
by DDDeloris
Summary: Sequel to Jesus Take the Wheel. Chase finally meets his son, and finally sees Andie after four long years. But, is all forgiven or do they still have some things to work out? K again.


**All You Wanted**

**Sequel to "Jesus Take the Wheel". Hey, everybody. Right now I'm about to make the sequel to Jesus Take the Wheel, but I've been feeling sick all day, so it might not get posted any time soon. But, I'll do my best to get it posted today 'cause I'm such a sweetie!**

**So, in the last story, Andie and her and Chase's son Cole were in a car accident. They just nearly survived and were saved by none other than Chase! Let's see what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2 or any Step Up 2 related characters or ideas. And I say this because my lawyer is on vacation.**

**A/N: Named and themed (kinda) after All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. Yeah, her voice is a little annoying but her song fits the story and I like it.**

**A/N: I haven't decided if I plan on putting the lyrics in yet. I'm not really good at deciding where to put them, plus they kinda take up time for me. I'll finish it first, then reread it to see if I want them or not.**

Andie's eyes blinked rapidly as she stared the horrified doctor in the face. She knew what he was afraid of was being sued for giving away her son, but if Andie was right about it being Chase, then he had nothing to worry about. If Chase had taken Cole, that meant he was safe. Then again there was always the off chance that someone else took her baby boy on a lucky guess. "Chase Collins?" She repeated at the doctor and nurse's blank stare.

"I-I'm not s-sure about the first n-name." The man in the long, white coat stuttered. If he had giving Andie's son away, he would not only lose his job, but go to jail.

Andie inhaled her eyes still wide with surprise. "You said Collins, right?"

The doctor nodded, as did his nurse. "Yes, he said his name was Collins. He brought you in, then took the boy and left."

Andie exhaled the breath he'd been holding in, then tried to climb out of the hospital bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor, waves of pain spread throughout her body. She nearly screeched and the doctor and nurse headed in her direction.

"Ma'am," The nurse began, speaking for the first time, "Please. You're badly injured. We can't let you go in this condition."

Andie glared at the woman with her deep, chocolate eyes. "I have to go find my son." She said sternly. She pushed the nurse out of the way, but could only make it two steps before tumbling to the ground. Both the nurse and doctor came rushing to her side, then slowly helped her back onto her bed. When they was sure she was stable, they released her.

"Ms. West, I know you're devastated but—"

"If he told you his name was Collins and you knew mine was West, what made you think he was my husband?" Andie asked, glaring at the doctor. He gave a sheepish look, then continued, ignoring her question.

"I know you're devastated but you have to stay here until you're healthy enough to leave."

The brown haired dancer didn't break her glare. "What about my son?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"That's not good enough!" She challenged. But, he didn't respond. He gave her an apologetic smile, then left the room. There wasn't much he could do for her now but wait.

All who was left in the room were Andie and the silent nurse.

"Can I get a phone call?" Andie asked, not making eye contacted.

The nurse laughed quietly. "Ms. West, this isn't prison. You can make as many phone calls as you like."

Andie nodded slightly, but didn't laugh. She might've if she didn't think that there was a possibility that her only child was in the hands of some psycho. That God knows what could be happening because her doctor let someone take him away. Yeah, it could've been Chase, but she didn't want to take any chances.

The nurse handed her the cell phone out of her pants pocket, then Andie began to dial.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Sarah? D-do you have Cole?"

There was a moment of silence before Sarah responded. "No. Don't you?"

Andie sighed. This would take a while to explain. "There was an accident. I hit some ice on my way to your house and when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. The doctor said a man named Collins took Cole, but I don't know if it's Chase or not. I need to know if he's called you or talked to you any time recently."

Another silent moment. "Well, he asked me not to tell you."

"Sarah, this is my son. Please."

"Alright." The mother said after a little while. "He called me. Asked about you. I told him you were coming into town around three. When you didn't show up, he went looking for you. That's all I know. And I don't have Collin."

"Sarah." Andie whined. "I told you not to call him that anymore. Just Cole. Call him Cole."

Sarah nodded even though she knew her foster child couldn't see her. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a little. But, the doctor said I couldn't leave until I'm healthy enough. It hurts just to move." Andie sighed. "Could you please call Chase? Ask him where he is and if he has Cole."

Sarah said yes, then she and Andie exchanged "goodbyes" and "I love yous" and hung up.

Andie laid the phone on the table that sat across from her. She turned to the nurse and asked, "When am I getting out of here?"

"Maybe tomorrow if you get enough rest."

Andie exhaled angrily. She could not spend the night in this hospital. With the idiot who had given her child away. She lay down in the bed as the nurse fluffed her pillow.

"Do you need anything else?"

Andie shook her head weakly. She nurse exited, leaving the door open only a crack. When she was gone, Andie sighed. She couldn't get Cole off her mind. He might have been with Chase, yeah. But he was her son. And she wanted him with her.

Cole looked around to find that he was in his home, lying on the living room sofa. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, then met a gaze with a tall man with brown hair and blonde eyes just like his. "Where's mommy?" Was his first question.

"She's in the hospital." The man replied.

"Who are you?" Was his second.

"I'm your dad." The man smiled.

"Why?" His third.

Chase's eyes widened and he pursed his lips together. He had just met his son, and he didn't know if he was ready just yet to explain to him the birds and the bees. "What do you mean?"

The three year old searched for an answer. He wasn't really expecting that retort. He was just asking questions. "I don't know."

Chase smiled and gripped his son around the middle. He lifted him high into the air and the child laughed. "You want some lunch?" He felt the young boy nod against his shoulder, then put his down. He kneeled until he was eye level with the boy. "Alright. What do you want?"

Cole shrugged. This meant Chase would have to raid the house for food he thought a three year old might want. He opened each cupboard, checking for anything Andie might have. He saw spaghetti, chicken noodle soup, fruit loops, grapes, tomatoes and spinach. What kid would want any of that?

Chase kneeled eye level with the boy once more. "Sorry. Mommy must not have bought you any good food. Wanna go out?"

A smile spread across the boy's face and he nodded happily. Chase chuckled under his breath, then lifted the child and carried him out to his car.

They rode for twenty minutes, talking about baseball, TV, Spiderman and dance. Chase was very excited. He connected great with his son. They had a lot in common, even their looks. The three year old Chase's had dark, muddy brown eyes and his blonde hair.

Chase thought for a moment before asking the question he had in mind. It wasn't the average father son question, but he would need to know the answer. "So, kiddo… what's your name?"

"Collin. But, mommy tells people to call me Cole."

Chase smiled a tiny smile. It hurt that Andie had taken his son away without much as a goodbye, but naming the boy after him was a sign that she missed him. And maybe even still love him.

They pulled up in front of the tall, white building. Chase climbed out of the car, then pulled the small child in the backseat out as well.

"Where are we?" Cole asked, resting his head against his father's shoulder.

"We're at the doctor's house." Chase wasn't exactly sure if Cole knew what a hospital was, so he avoided the word. "We're gonna see mommy, then we'll get something to eat from the cafeteria.

"Yay!" Cole exclaimed again against his father's shoulder. He was happy to see his mother. But, he was even happier to eat.

Chase chuckled again at his son's childhood innocence. He was definitely a trooper. The kinda of kid he'd always wanted. Andie had raised him right. Except, of course, never letting him meet his father. And feeding him spinach. Those were both pretty bad.

Chase carried Cole into the hospital, then stopped at the front desk. "Can I have Andrea West's room number, please?" He asked.

The nurse nodded, then began writing something on a small piece of paper. She looked up at Chase and handed him the sheet, then smiled at Cole. "He's so cute." She said in a high, soft voice. Cole waved shyly at her, then buried his face in his daddy's shoulder. Chase was a little surprised. When he'd first met Cole, the boy was all questions and smiling. Now he was completely silent.

He smiled at the nurse, then looked down at the sheet. Room 230. He started down the hall, following the signs toward the room. "Hey, kiddo. Why didn't you say hi to the nurse."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I was scared."

Chase nodded, though he was still confused, and rubbed his son's back soothingly. The boy rested his head on his father's shoulders.

"Here we are." Chase said finally. He looked up at the room number. 230. He pushed open the door, then poked Cole's head inside.

"_Cole!" _Heard someone exclaim. He let the boy down gently to the ground, then came in the room himself.

Andie was lying in a hospital bed, with the covers pulled up over her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was more pale than she'd ever been in her life.

But she was still the most beautiful girl Chase had ever seen.

"Chase?" She said in her low, raspy voice.

All he could do was nod.

"Mommy!" Cole exclaimed, breaking the silence. "This is daddy!"

Andie smiled. "I know, baby." Cole climbed onto Andie's hospital bed and rested his head on her stomach.

"So," Chase finally spoke, "what did that doctors say?"

"They said I could leave tomorrow if I get any better."

Chase nodded. He was about to say something when a nurse entered the room. "Ms. West, is there anything you need?"

"Well, actually," Andie began, "my son's here. Could you take him to get something to eat?"

The nurse nodded, then helped Cole off the bed. He held his hand out to the boy and led him out the door, closing it behind him.

"Cole, huh?" Chase began again. "I guess Collin Collins would be weird."

"West." Andie said, breaking her eye contact with Chase. "It would be Collin West."

Chase's smile slowly faded into an angry expression. "You know, it's not my fault he never met me." He tried to keep his voice low.

"I know, Chase."

"Then why!" He shouted. "Why'd you leave!"

Andie stared down at her hands, searching for words. She had to tell him the truth. He deserved to know. "I didn't think…"

"WHAT!" Chase was really fuming now. The fact that Andie thought anything would be a good enough reason to leave him made him so mad.

Andie continued to play with her hands. She was kind of happy to hear Chase yell at her. She deserved it. She needed it. "I didn't think it was worth it. You giving up your scholarship; your opportunity to raise a child. I thought you'd be better off without knowing, so I left. I didn't want to ruin your life."

"You leaving ruined my life." Chase said now in a more calm voice. Hi sighed, then continued. "I quit MSA. Never signed with a company. Andie, it took me a whole year to just get out of bed."

The two shared a look for a moment before the door pushed open. The previous nurse walked in, holding Andie and Chase's three year old son in his arms. "I got him a sandwich and some jell-o." The nurse sat Cole back down beside his mother and left. Chase sat at the edge of Andie's bed and kissed his son's forehead. Just before he fell asleep, Cole squeezed both his parents' hands.

"So, what are we gonna do about him?" Chase asked.

Andie sighed a shook her head. "I don't know. We'll worry about it in the morning. For now—" She scooted over in the bed to make room for Chase—"climb in."

Chase smiled, then lay Cole next to his mother before climbing into bed with them. He reached over and turned out the lights. "Goodnight, Sunshine." He whispered.

Andie smiled and whispered back, "goodnight Boy Band."

**Okay, all done. I'm still pretty sick, so I'll be in bed all day today. Which is probably night for you. So, at least that'll give me time to update all my chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy this! And please Fed Ex me cough drops and tissue because I'm running low.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm not really good at knowing where to put the lyrics, so I figured it would be better without them. I hope you don't mind. And if this is sucky, dont blame me. I told you I was sick.**

**Reviews would help me heal faster!**

**Naomi**


End file.
